villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Man vs Machine
Re-write of the original battle between M-NUva (Tueor) and Groxiuos. Man vs Machine "Planet Tregon approaching. Awaken Groxiuos." The pod lit up as Groxiuos opened his mechanical eyes. "So soon? What is the population?" "Just above two billion." "Pathetic. But a decent start. Land in a fairly isolated location, they can't fight something they can't find." "Yes Groxiuos." ---- Tueor was sitting on a cliff trying to remain calm as the events of the day started to catch up to him. Being a hero was a lot more stressful than he thought. He had almost no time to himself whatsoever. An object soared through the sky like a meteor. Before Tueor could even think about what it was it crashed right behind him. The ground shook a moment and the strange metal ball opened. A man, or what looked like a man imerged from it. He had black hair and yellow eyes that didn't seem human. He wore a winter jacket and snow pants, and had an orange scarf wrapped around his neck. "Hello." the man said with a wicked smile. Tueor walked up to the figure. "Hello?" He responded, not knowing what to expect from the "man". Groxiuos looked Tueor up and down. "Would you say you are the strongest person on this planet?" Tueor was a little suprised at the question. "Hmm...phisically..no, but I am the greatest fighter on the planet. None can beat my combination of speed, magic, and intelligence." Groxiuos nodded. "Very well. I'll kill you then." Tueor took a step back. "What?" Groxiuos smiles and puts up one finger. "And I have one advantage over you, human." "What is that?" Tueor asks a little worried. "I cannot die." Tueor gives a short release a air. "Thats impossible." Groxiuos puts up a hand, and then thrusts it through his chest. He then ripped it out. Pipes and gears and wired lined his insides, and the hole was quickly repaired. "Do you see now?" Tueors expression changes to one of anger. "I still dont think its impossible to kill you. Just near impossible." Groxiuos' smile grows even bigger. "Go ahead and try it then, human!" As soon as he finished Tueor calls a sword of ice. "As you say." Suddednly Tueor cut off Groxious's hand. Groxiuos kneed Tueor in the stomach. "You think that will slow me down?" Already the structures in his hand were beginning to rebuild. "Gah!" Tueor gasps as he is kneed. He falls to his knees. "Wow, your fast." Groxiuos tests out his rebuilt hand. "Yes, and you are not bad yourself, human." Tueor growls. Hm...''Tueor starts thinking of a way to beat him. "Are you done human?" Tueor picks himself up. "Looks like im actually going to have to try in this fight." "You're quite confident." "Well, I havent needed to use my abilities since everything around ehre is childs play." "Try this one on for size." Groxiuos shoots a bolt of sickly yellow energy at Tueor. Tueor jumps out of the way and throws and icicle to where the heart would be on a person. The icicle shatters on impact. "I am a machine, human. Did you expect some ice to pierce me?" Tueor smiles, "No." With that he throws his sword at Groxious. Groxiuos catches the blade. "Good effort." The sword becomes energized and Groxiuos sends it back flying to Tueor. "Thank you." Tueor says as he used expert timing to dodge and catch the energized sword. "Smart move." Sparks from the sword land on Tueor. "Gah." Tueor drops the sword and dodges the sparks. "Hm..." "Tell me, are you deliberately holding back or can you not use your full potential?" "I dont want to use my full potential...and I cant right now." Groxiuos runs forward, preparing a punch. "How arrogant!" Tueor puts his hand out and raises a sheild of ice in front of him. ''Hehehe Tueor thinks to himself, knowing whats going to happen next. Groxiuos breaks through the ice and his fist makes contact with Tueor's face. Tueor smiles as he flies back. The ice that Groxious punched threw stopped then reformed quickley around his arm and 5 times as dense, getting Groxious caught in the barrier. Groxiuos disconnects the arm from his body. Suddenly a giant spike shoots out of the ice and pierces Groxious. Groxiuos falls back, his torso sperated from his legs. Before the bottom half could reform on Groxious Tueor jumps over and puts his hand on the bottom part of Grxious and completely froze it. Groxiuos push himself upwards. "Very good job, human." "Hm." Tueor says with a smile. "Thank you." Two metal poles burst forth from his torso where his legs used to connect. They had a joint in the middle, and Groxiuos was able to stand up on them. The poles slowly began to get layer after layer of material until they once again resembled legs. His arm was in the process of reforming as well. "Not quite good enough, however." Tueor started to attack over and over, cutting Groxious up into peices, all except the head. Varios body parts twictched as Groxiuos began to reform. "Very good human..." Once he could stand he continued. "If all of your people were this mighty, I couldn't kill them." Groxiuos looked up at Tueor. "I will be back, and I'll bring an army with me!" A portal opened behind him and he stumbled into it. The portal started to fade after he went in. Tueor jumped in the portal to go after him, and finish him before he could get the army. Category:Story Category:Brawls Category:M-NUva Category:Groxiuos Category:Co-Op Stories